Undeniable
by LordAnna
Summary: Set in the world war four. Naruto, lose all shinobis are dying. The great Hokages are lost. Madara wins the war. And Uchiha Sasuke, the Madara's favourite person. Sasuke become his student. Sasuke become the killer, sadistic, and unforgivable. He suddenly met Sakura, who forgets about everything. He brings her home and what will happen? Will he help her? SasuSaku
1. author notes

**copyright 2017All right reserved** **This story may not be republished, copied, pasted. This story only published in account fanfiction of LordAnna a.k.a me. I do have Wattpad and the username is the same. So i may publish this story on my Wattpad account.** **This story is about SasuSaku when the world war IV. Naruto and all shinobis are lose. Madara wins the war.** **Sakura forgot everything and Sasuke is Madara's favourite shinobi.** **I suck at summaries but i hope like the story.** **Desclaimer -** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto. I own some new characters in this story.

 _summaries:_

 _Set in the world war four. Naruto, lose all shinobis are dying. The great Hokages are lost. Madara wins the war. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shizune, and all, they all are dying and running away from Madara's world._

 _And Uchiha Sasuke, the Madara's favourite person. Sasuke become his student. Sasuke become the killer, sadistic, and unforgivable._

 _And what about Sakura? She lost her mind. But she does remember something. Only one thing that keeps on her mind. Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sasuke found her, lying and dying in the cell. He brought her to his huge apartement and what will he do? Will he help her recovering? Will Sakura be able to be a ninja again?_

 _Rated: T-M_

 _Main pairings: SasuSaku_

 ** _please enjoy. rr!_** ** _xoxo, anna._**


	2. The Beginning

**Desclaimer - I do not own Naruto. Belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto. I just wished i could own and make the sasusaku scenes**

 **Chapter 01 - The Beginning**

"Hey, Sasuke," the master called. He is known as the deadliest, scariest, or stronger shinobi because of he killed the legend of Shinobi, Senju Hashirama. He called Uchiha Madara.

"Yes, master." The young Uchiha boy replied with a bow. He was in his black hoodie cloak, and a sharpest katana in this world.

"I have a mission for you," Madara said as he went infront Sasuke. "Go to the East Prison. Find, Senju Tsunade. If she isn't there then bring me Hibika Ora. I am sure he's there."

"Hai." The young Uchiha bowed and left in a second.

He entered his apartment, where his team live there. Uzumaki Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo. His apartement is big and it's an apartement for living together. It has 3 rooms. One for Karin and Suigetsu, one for Jugo, and the last--the huge one--for himself.

The young Uchiha is Madara's favourite. He can come work whenever the time is. Sometimes his team, Karin, Suigetsu were jealous because they have to work early in the morning while this young Uchiha still can sleep and rest.

But never. The young Uchiha never came late. He always comes in time. Always early in the morning although Madara had always said to him that he could rest more and had free times. Afterall, the young Uchiha is Madara's favourite which he can do whatever he wants.

"Heyy, Sasugay. What brings you here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not your business, fish. And stop calling me Sasugay." He replied and glared to Suigetsu which made him scared and gulped.

"A-alright."

"Sasuke," the red hair Uzumaki girl called. "home already?"

"No. I'm just going to take my mask." He said and rushed into his room and took his mask. He went out without saying goodbye and slammed the door.

Suigetsu sighed, "he's so cold like an ice."

"Of course he is." Jugo said and sat down beside Suigetsu.

Sasuke teleported to East Prison where he had to find Senju Tsunade. The fifth Hokage and Haruno Sakura's teacher. And suddenly Haruno Sakura popped in his mind.

where is she? He thought as he remembered the pink cotton candy hair girl. He shook his head and back being serious again. He walked through the metal floors.

Each of his side are prisons or jail. People suffering there, screaming for help and dying because hungryness. Sasuke doesn't care at all. Because they are not his problems.

After minutes later finding Senju Tsunade, he knew that she was not here. So he searched for Hibika Ora. A middle age man that knows where Senju Tsunade is. But definitely, he won't tell Sasuke eventhough it will risk his life.

"Where is she?!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Ora's shirt.

"I won't t-tell you." He said and choked out.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. He used his clone to bring this Hibika to Madara. Finally after his clone was gone, he discovered again this prison.

Suddenly he heard sounds of sobs and crying. It sounded like a girl's sobs.

Who's might be there? He thought as he walked to a different prison.

It was more like a metal cage and it was huge. He opened the cell and entered. He smelled cherry blossom fragrant. Soon the sound was more familiar to him.

He hurriedly walked to the person. It was dark there so he couldn't see clearly. So Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stepped closer to the person who laid on the cell.

He could see the person clearly now. He gasped, is she? Is it she? He thought.

He bent down pushed her gently to see her face. His eyes widened in shock. It was her--his former teammate--Haruno Sakura. Her hair is now longer that reaches her almost waist length.

"S-Sasuke?" She croaked with her sobs. Her emerald green eyes were wet. She touched his cheek gently. "is that you, S-Sasuke?"

Now she was sounded like Hinata. "Yes. It's me." Sasuke said. He didn't realise that he sounded soft and caring. Not as his usual style, cruel, harsh, and cold.

"F-finally.." She replied and sobs more. "P-please help me?"

Deep inside him wanted to help her so much. But half of him too have to think is this a kind of trick that enemies will do?

"But i have to ask you some questions, Sakura. Answer this honestly." He said.

Sakura nodded, "y-yes i will."

"Why are you here?"

"I-i was caught by a group of n-ninjas. I forgot a little but i-i just remembered about m-me being caught."

"Since when?"

"3 o-or 4 years ago?"

What? It has been so long since the war ended.

"Do you know where your friends are? Like Uzumaki Naruto or Yamanaka Ino?"

"W-who are they? Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke was a little bit shocked. She forgot all of her friends. Even her closest friend.

"What do you remember?"

"Y-you. Only you, S-Sasuke." She answered truthfully. She didn't want to lie. She feels relieved when Sasuke came. It was like she has been waiting for him like forever.

Sasuke sighed and carried her bridal style. He teleported back to his apartement. His team was not there. They might be have a meeting with others.

He slammed his door with his leg and locked it with seal chakra. He laid Sakura gently on a long table.

Sakura's face had scars, blood on her forehead, scars again on her legs and arms. She looked...Terrible. She looked really pale.

Sasuke took off his mask and cloak. Sakura looked at him. She looked at him like she doesn't want him to go--to leave her again.

When Sasuke was about to take medicine and water, a hand stopped him. He turned back to Sakura.

"Please d-don't leave," she said as she sobbed more. "don't l-leave pl-"

"No, Sakura. I won't go anywhere. I will take medicines and water." He cut her.

"T-then i will come." she said as she tried to sit but she couldn't because she had bleeding scars on her tummy.

"I told you." Sasuke said coldly and laid Sakura back.

"don't go p-please. Don't leave m-me."

Sasuke sighed, "alright alright. I won't. I will heal your scars first." He said and heal her wounds manually.

Sakura winced a little when Sasuke washed her bleeding scars in her tummy. Sasuke looked up at her, "what did they do to you?"

Sakura closed her eyes then opened again, "i-i... I was b-being tortured."

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked up at her. Who tortured you, Sakura?

 **TBC minna!**

 **Love, Anna**


End file.
